


"Do You Believe In God?"

by aashtxn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance, Drug Use, Fingering, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homophobia, M/M, They're in love with each other, Top Keith, Weed, i might've rushed the ending a bit...oops, keith calls lance a spoon, keith is shy and adorable, lance is an atheist living in a christian household, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aashtxn/pseuds/aashtxn
Summary: it's not easy living in a household with people who are religious and believe in god when you're an atheist and bisexual...WARNING : there is homophobia in it and keith and lance talk about how they don't believe in god. this is in no way disrespecting people and their beliefs, it's completely fine if you believe in god but in this keith and lance don't.





	"Do You Believe In God?"

**Author's Note:**

> don't leave any hate for some of the things said in this story, it's not made to offend anyone.

lance didn't understand any of it at all. he couldn't believe that there was a giant man in the sky looking down at us named god. 

he grew up in a religious household, but he couldn't help but not understand everything about religion. 

he didn't believe there was a giant man in the sky looking down at them, he didn't believe this 'god' was the creator of everyone; he didn't believe any of it. 

he sighed and shoved his hands into the pockets of his army green jacket as he walked down the hall of his school. 

he had no problem with religious people, i mean his whole family is religious, but he never got it. he was a pretty big science nerd so he knew the real reason why they are here after a lesson in evolution. 

he found it weird and slightly creepy at the thought of someone named god always looking down at him. 

he was an atheist living in a christian household and it sucked. 

it sucked because he couldn't come out to his family as bisexual because he knew they wouldn't understand and would not approve of it, saying he was sick or it was just a phase. 

he didn't mind religious people, he just disliked the ones who were homophobic and cruel. 

"lance," a small familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts and a smile made its way on to his face as he faced the person the voice belonged to. 

there, cladded in black ripped skinny jeans, a simple black t-shirt with a red jacket over the top, stood keith kogane, lance's best friend who he is hopelessly in love with. 

"keith!" lance beamed at the shy boy and internally swooned at the blush that formed on keith's cheeks. 

'cute cute cute!' 

keith smiled and walked up next to lance and the two began walking to class talking about random things and arguing about things they disagreed on. 

("no lance, superman is not better than batman you spoon."

"spoon really?") 

lance watched at keith got deep in a topic about a recent episode he's seen on the anime black butler. 

he watched the way keith's eyes lit up, how he raised his eyebrows slightly when he was proving his point about something, how he would lower his voice slightly and stumble a bit when people passed by; he's always been so shy. 

lance started to think how lucky he was to have this boy in his life. 

they weren't always best friends though, no the two hated each other in the first two years of high school, but one day of skipping class and catching the raven haired boy smoking weed and taking up the shy boy's offer of a hit sparked up a friendship between them. 

now the two were inseparable, always hanging out with each other, calling and texting each other all the time. 

but lance wouldn't have it any other way. 

they stopped at lance's classroom and keith was now wrapping up his conversation on black butler. 

he smiled up lance and the tall boy's heart stuttered at the simple gesture. "i'll see you later lance." 

lance practically melted at the way keith said his name and had a weird urge to want to hear keith whisper his name as the raven haired boy fucked him roughly. 

"bye keith!" 

keith smiled again and walked away turning back slightly to give his best friend a shy wave. 

lance smiled dreamingly as he watched the boy leave before someone bumped his shoulder. 

"thinking about your boyfriend," he heard another familiar voice teased and he turned his head to look at his friend pidge with hunk standing next to them. 

lance shoved pidge playfully. "shut up." 

his two friends laughed and walked into class, all three of them indulging in a conversation as they headed to their seats. 

"are you and keith sitting with us today?" hunk asked as he sat down best to lance. 

pidge, who was sitting in front of them, turned to the two and looked at lance. 

"there's an upcoming test today and i need all the help i can get to we're going to be studying in the library today, sorry." 

hunk shook his head. "no worries buddy, you do need all the help." 

hunk and pidge laughed at their friends squawk and hunk doges lance's attempts at hitting him. 

"you guys are mean," lance pouted and crossed his arms. 

"i'm sure loverboy can make you feel better," pidge said and wiggled their eyebrows. 

lance blushed and covered his face with his hands, groaning into them, ignoring his friends laughter. 

••• 

it was now lunch and lance and keith were sitting in the library studying. 

but lance keeps getting distracted by keith's face which ends up in keith throwing pens at him and telling him to study. 

"wanna stay over tonight?" lance asked keith, writing down the definition for a word. 

keith looked up from his book and stopped twirling his pen between his fingers.

"if it's okay with your mum," keith responded shyly. 

lance nodded and smiled at keith who retuned it with his shy one. 

lance scooted his chair towards keith and grinned at his best friends confused stare.

"lance what-" keith began but let out a surprised yelp as lance poked his side and burst out into a fit and laugh and giggles as lance began to tickle him. 

they both got kicked out. 

••• 

"do you believe in god?" lance questioned keith as they were currently walking to his house. 

keith didn't say anything for a while and just stared at lance. 

"no," keith simply replied with before adding, "why?" 

lance shrugged and kicked a stone on the ground. "just wondering... i don't either." 

"you don't?" keith asked surprised and lance looked at him and nodded. 

"yeah i could never wrap my head around the idea of some man in the sky watching over us." 

keith nodded his head, "it is an odd thing to think about." 

lance hummed in agreement and clutched the straps on his blue back pack and kicked another stone. 

"it's weird living in a household where everyone believes there is a god and you're the only one who thinks it's a load of shit," lance continued. 

"i can imagine," keith replied, moving closer to lance. 

"it's also hard to live in household where everyone disapproves of homosexuals when they're son is literally bi," lance sighed sadly, his shoulders sagging. 

keith knew lance was bisexual and lance knew keith was gay. 

keith curled his lips into his mouth and grabbed lance's hand and rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb.

lance sighed and looked at keith and smiled softly at him. 

"it'll be okay, soon you'll be moving out and you won't have to worry about that anymore." 

"when i'll be moving in with you?" lance questioned. 

keith smiled and blushed at lance's words, "yes, when you'll be moving in with me. we'll have a sign that says 'beware of gay disaster and blushing bi.'" 

lance laughed hard at keith's words, his bad mood instantly lifting. 

••• 

"don't forget to pray tonight lance!" his mother shouts at him from the bottom of the stair as keith and lance are returning to lance's room after dinner. 

lance rolls his eyes and replies. "sí mamá" 

the two walk into his room and lance closes his door with a sigh before locking it. 

keith collapses on lance's large bed and stretches he arms up, his shirt lifting a bit and lance's eyes lock onto the white milky skin with a trail of dark hair. 

lance shakes his head and plops down next to keith. 

"are you gonna pray tonight lancey lance?" keith teases. lance blushes at the nickname and shoves him by the shoulder. 

"wanna smoke some weed?" keith asked pulling a small bag with familiar green substances inside and some rolling papers. 

"sure." 

lance sits legged crossed in front of keith who is also leg crossed and watched as keith gets the joint ready. 

he swallows as he watches keith lick the paper with his pink tongue before securing the joint. 

he watches keith light the end of the joint, inhaling before passing to lance. 

lance takes the joint between his fingers and takes a hit of it and blows the smoke out after a couple of seconds. 

the two continue to pass the joint and keith places everything on lance's bedside table and lies back against lance's pillows. 

lance follows and crawls towards the spot next to keith, very aware of keith watching his every move. 

he lies down next to his best friend and takes the joint from him and taking another hit. 

he can already feel the weed working but isn't fully high yet. he turns to keith and finds keith already staring at him. 

the two stare into each other's eyes, they start to lean in closer and their lips meet. 

keith's lips is everything lance imagined but ten times better. he takes a bit like weed and coffee. 

keith pulls back to put the joint out before connecting his lips to lance's again and pushing the taller boy onto his back. 

lance felt like it was on cloud nine as keith licked his way into his mouth, tangling his tongue with his own. lance's hands made their way to keith's black hair and tug slightly on the ends causing keith to groan in his mouth. 

keith trailed his lips over lance's cheek and down his neck where he licked and sucked leaving a mark in its place. 

the taller boy tilted his head back and bit his lip to suppress a moan as keith bit into his collar bone and suck the skin into his mouth. 

"keith, please," lance moaned quietly and tugged off keith's jacket. 

keith gave lance a quick kiss on the lips before sitting up and removing his black t-shirt. he chucked it somewhere and got busy removing lance's jacket and t-shirt. 

the two boys didn't move and took their time checking each other out. keith was pale and although he didn't look it he was quite muscular while lance was skinny and lanky but tan and toned. 

keith placed a hand on lance's chest and dragged it down his body slowly, the contrast of white and brown was something keith loved the look of. 

his hand stopped at the hem of lance's jeans and looked up at the boy for clarification to keep going. 

when lance's nodded keith wasted no time removing lance's jeans and boxers, his breath hitching at the sight of lance's member. it was long and thick but not too much. 

"d-don't stare," lance stuttered and keith looked up to find him blushing and staring at him. 

keith swallowed and nodded before he started removing his own pants with shaky fingers. lance noticed this a put a hand on keith's shaking ones. 

"hey, we don't have to do this if you're scared," lance said gently. 

keith bit his lip and shook his head. "not its fine, i want to." 

lance stared at him for a few seconds before removing his hand and laying back down and watched keith remove his own jeans and boxers. 

he felt his dick twitch at the sight of keith's now exposed dick. he was definitely bigger than lance and thicker too, the boy thought for a second that it wouldn't fit. 

"do you - um - have anything?" keith asked shyly, a blush dusting his cheeks. 

lance bit his lip as he had the urge to squeal at how cute he was. 

instead he nodded and opened his bed side draw and took out a bottle of lube. 

"i don't have condoms," lance said as he passed the lube to keith. 

"that's okay i'm clean, as long as you are," keith looked at lance who nodded his head. 

lance bent his legs and planted his sock covered feet onto the bed and watched keith pour a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. 

keith rubbed lance's thigh with his other hand slowly and positioned his fingers at lance's entrance. 

he looked up at lance and carefully pushed the first finger in, watching lance's facial expressions. 

lance let out a low heavy breath as he felt ever inch of keith's long finger slide in and out of him and groaned as he added a second one. 

lance was letting out puffs of air as keith scissored him open and lifted himself onto his elbows and watched keith's fingers disappear inside of him. 

he bit his lip as keith trailed kisses on his thigh, occasionally biting and sucking the skin. 

keith grabbed lance's member with his free hand licked the tip, looking up at lance with his big blue-grey eyes. 

lance's head rolled back onto his shoulders as his cock entered keith's hot wet mouth, moaning as his tip hit the back of his throat. 

the sounds of keith slurping and the squelching of lubed fingers moving in and out of lance resonated around the room. 

keith pulled off lance with a pop and pulled his fingers out making lance whimpered at the loss of contact. 

keith grabbed the discarded bottle of lube and applied a generous amount onto the palm of his hand and lathered up his hard dick. 

he grabbed the top of lance's things and pulled him closer causing the boy beneath him to let out a surprised squeak. 

lance blushed and stared up at keith who was frowning in concentration as he positioned himself at lance's entrance and carefully pushed in. 

the two both moaned lowly at the feeling. keith felt hot and thick as he stretched him open and lance felt hot and tight, he walls wrapped around keith's cock. 

lance gripped onto keith's shoulders as the shy boy pulled out and thrusted back in. 

"fuck yeah, keith, go faster," lance moaned, his eyes slipping closed. 

keith let out a low heavy breath as he quicken his pace. he skin was slicked with sweat and his hair stuck to his forehead as he thrusted his hips. 

"so tight," keith rasped out and gripped tightly onto lance's waist. 

"ah, fuck, you are so big," lance moaned and opened his eyes to look up at keith. 

the shy boy looked down and lance gasped as keith brushed against his prostate. keith grinned and angled himself to hit lance's prostate dead on with full force. 

lance let out quiet moans, biting his lip to suppress them but failing miserably as keith abused his spot. 

"g-gonna c-come," lance moaned as he felt the familiar warm feeling in his stomach. 

"mmm yeah? you gonna come?" keith said, thrusting quicker into lance. 

lance nodded, "yeah yeah, gonna come." 

"come for me lance, be a good boy and come for me." 

that did it for lance and he accidentally let out a loud moan of keith's name as he body tensed up and white ropes of cum splatted across his stomach. 

keith groaned at the feeling of lance tighten around him and his thrust were getting sloppy as he chased his orgasm. 

"lance," keith moaned out as he shot his load deep into lance. 

the two panted, their hearts racing. keith's carefully pulled out and stood up, stumbling a bit. 

he walked into lance's bathroom in his room and grabbed a washcloth, he fingers still shaking from his orgasm. 

he ringed out the wet washcloth and walked back to who was laying on the bed. 

lance looked up keith and smiled at him who returned it and began cleaning up lance. 

when he was done he cleaned himself up and throw the dirty washcloth into lance's laundry basket. 

he climbed onto bed next to the tired brown haired boy and slipped under the covers. 

lance turned to his side and pulled keith into his chest and ran his fingers through his black hair. 

"how are you feeling?" keith asked

lance smiled, "tired but amazing." 

keith chuckled and placed a kiss on lance's chest. 

"i like you, just to be clear," keith said shyly, snuggling closer to lance, his heartbeat quickening. 

lance felt his own heartbeat spike up and a bright smile formed onto his face, "i like you too." 

keith relaxed and let out a breath of relief. "i hope we weren't too loud." 

"yeah let hope or then that would not go well tomorrow." 

keith nodded and sighed, closing his eyes letting himself be wrapped up in lance's warmth as he slipped off into a deep slumber. 

••• 

"breakfast!" 

is the first thing lance hears at seven o'clock in the morning. he groans and opens his tired eyes, flinching at the bright sunlight streaming through his curtains. 

he feels movement next to him and his eyes drift to the right to see keith frowning and rubbing one of his eyes. 

lance chuckled. "you're still not a morning person ay kogane?" 

"shut it mcclain," keith replied, his voice thick with sleep making lance's stomach churn. 

keith sits up and stretches his arms over his head. lance watches the muscles on his back move at the action. 

he moves his eyes up to keith who is now looking at him with a raised eyebrow and lance feels his cheeks heat up. 

"how are you feeling? are you sore?" keith asked, worried. 

lance feels his stomach churn again and bites back the smile that's threatening to show. "i'm fine." 

keith nods and the two sit in silence and listen to the loud chatter happening down stairs. 

"we should probably get ready, want to borrow some clothes to wear?" lance asked, sitting up as well. 

"yes please" 

lance nods and reaches down for his boxers and puts them on and walks to the closet. 

"lets shower together," a shy hesitant voice says behind him and lance freezes, his eyes widening as he faces his best friend. 

keith blushes and shrinks down, making himself curl into his body. "s-sorry, j-just forget i said anything." 

"no!" lance panicked when he saw the hurt look in keith's eyes, probably thinking that lance thought the whole thing was a mistake and that he didn't want anything more. 

keith lifted his eyes to lance's. "no it's okay, i get... this was a mistake, a one time thing, we were both high." 

lance's heart twisted painfully at the hurt tone in keith's voice and rushed to him. 

"no no no - that's not - no, keith - i," lance placed his hands on keith's cheeks and looked into his glossy blue-grey eyes. 

"i was just surprised you're normally not so -" lance waves a hand around as he tries to think of the right word. "direct about something so it was a surprise." 

"oh... i-i'm sorry," keith whispered in a quiet voice. 

"it's okay. and to answer your question, i would love to have a shower with you," lance smiled brightly, a faint blush dusting his tan skin. 

keith bit his lip and blushed as well as he nodded his head. lance stood up and helped keith up before dragging the naked boy to his bathroom. 

lance clicked his fingers before rushing to the bedroom door and locked that in case someone decides to walk in and see no one in here and the shower running. 

he walks back to keith and closes the bathroom door and turned on the shower, letting it heat up as he slid off his boxers, very aware of the wondering eyes on him. 

lance grabbed keith's hands and stepped into the shower, dragging keith with him. he sighed when the hot water came in contact with his aching muscles. 

he felt arms slid around him waist and a head lean against his chest. lance looked down and saw keith looking up at him with his wide, now purple coloured, eyes. 

he smiled and ran a hand through his black hair, untangling it. keith closed his eyes at the contact and drew lazy circles on lance's back. 

"hey lance?" keith asked in that cute shy voice of his. 

"yeah?" 

"…what are we?" 

lance felt his heart skip a beat as he looked down at the small boy who was now looking up at him, biting his lip. 

"well - uh - you see - um" lance stumbled for words and let out an annoyed huff. 

"wanna be my boyfriend, keith?" 

he looked at keith anxiously, his heart pounding fast against his chest, his stomach churning with anxiety. 

the anxiety washed away and butterflies were replaced when keith smiled up at him, a small sweet one. 

"i'd love too, lance" 

lance let out a breath of relief causing keith to giggle. lance smiled down at him and leaned down and placed his lips on keith's soft ones. 

keith returned the kiss and buried his hands into lance's dark locks, pulling his closer. 

they separated slightly, their lips still close, and they smiled at each other. 

neither of them cared that the water was going cold, all they cared about in that moment, was each other. 

••• 

his mother was doing it again and lance hated it. 

"there's definitely something wrong with them. you can't like the same gender and not have something wrong with you," his mother said and his father nodded in agreement. 

he felt keith shift uncomfortable next to him and he looked over at him. 

"i'm sorry," he mouthed and keith smiled and waved it off. 

"they're just making poor kids turn gay!" 

"actually you're born that way, it's not a disease," lance snapped. 

his mother scoffed and rolled her eyes. "well then why does when a straight kid hang out with someone who is gay that they themselves become gay?" 

lance rolled his eyes. "first of all not everyone turns gay from hanging out with someone who is and secondly they clearly helped them realise that maybe they aren't in fact straight." 

"because they turned them gay!" 

lance groaned and rolled his eyes again. 

"no pongas los ojos en blanco," his mother warned, pointing her fork towards him. 

"dejaré de rodar mis ojos cuando dejes de decir estupideces," 

"¿perdóneme?" his mother said. 

"you heard me." 

keith was staring at his finished plate, playing with his fingers. he felt uncomfortable. 

"don't you use that tone with me hombre joven." 

lance rolls his eyes again and at that point his father had enough and slammed his hand on the table causing keith to jump. 

"that's it! you are to go to your room right now and don't come out until you've apologised to your mother!" he yelled. 

"whatever, you two are fucking delusional if you think gay people are ruining the world!" 

lance wouldn't never speak to his parents like this but he was mad. 

"god would-" 

"god isn't fucking real! he's just a fucking lie!" lance snapped, cutting his mother off. 

"how dare you disrespect god like that! we raised you better than this!" 

"whatever, if god is about love and accepting people then why aren't we accepting gay people?" 

"because they aren't normal!" his father said. 

"oh, i'm so fucking sorry! i wasn't aware they were aliens from another fucking planet!" 

"¡ve a tu habitación ahora mismo!" he father yells. 

lance stands up and glares at his parents. "you always say gay people are going to hell?" 

"yes that's right," his mother replies, crossing her arms. 

"then i guess that means i'll be going there too right? because guess fucking what? your son like boys!" 

he storms upstairs with keith following behind. he walks into his room and sits on his bed and covers his face with his hands. 

keith closes the door and kneels in front of lance and remove his hands. 

"are you okay?" he asks in concern. 

"yeah... yeah i'm fine. fuck, sorry keith i didn't mean that to happen, that was probably really awkward for you." 

keith smiled. "it's okay" he holds lance's hands. "what now?" 

lance shrugs and watches keith run his thumb over his knuckles. "they're probably gonna kick me out so i don't know." 

"stay with me then." 

lance looks up at keith in shock. "what?" 

keith smiled and took lance's face between his cold hands. "stay with me lance." 

"no - keith, i can't do that." 

"lance, it's okay," he rubs his thumb over his cheek. "i want you too stay with me." 

lance gave him a lovesick smile and rested his forehead on keith's. 

keith smiled and brushed his lips over lance's before fully planting them. 

lance's eyes fluttered closed as he got lost into the feeling of keith's lips. 

lance may had been kicked out that day by he parents with them throwing insults at him saying he was going to hell, but he had keith and right now, that's all that mattered.


End file.
